


Just Be

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn’t want to talk about it, just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (no dialogue)

Despite being the single most talkative person John had ever met, Rodney knew when to keep silent when it really mattered.

John heard the door to their quarters close as Rodney came in, heard him shuffling around inside for a few minutes, then stop in the doorway to the balcony. He stood there for a moment, then slid down the wall to sit beside John, close enough that their shoulders and knees touched.

He was warm and solid and _real_ , and John leaned gratefully against him, head falling onto Rodney’s shoulder. John knew he’d have to talk about it eventually— well, Rodney would talk, and John would nod and mumble and never manage a full sentence, but Rodney would understand anyway. 

But for now, he wasn’t going to think about anything. For now, John was going to sit in the cool night air, with Rodney warm at his side, and just _be_.

THE END


End file.
